heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Two-Gun Kid Vol 1 47
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Deuce Dillon Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The End of the Two-Gun Kid! | Synopsis2 = The Two-Gun Kid rides into Rock City and goes into the local saloon. He arrives just as local bully Trigger Storm has just finished roughing up a local and demands to know if anyone disputes his claim to run the entire town. The Kid breaks up the fight and when Trigger tries to draw on the Kid, Two-Gun easily shoots the gun out of Trigger's hand. Tigger is shocked to learn that he was out drawn by the Two-Gun Kid and quickly relents. When the Kid leaves the saloon he spots a woman in danger when her horse beings to run wild, dragging her along on her shay. The Kid leaps to her rescue and stops the horse and introduces himself to the young woman, whose name is Sally Nesbitt. The Kid is instantly smitten by her and when he introduces himself she tells him that she doesn't like gun-fighters since her brother was killed in a gun fight. Not wishing to upset the girl, the Kid takes off his gun belt and offers to take her home. Along the way, Sally begins to warm up to the Kid and begins to make him consider that eventually someone will be a faster gun than him, and that she could never respect a man who solves his problems with a gun. Over the next few days a romance blossoms between the two, and when Sally asks if he has a woman back home, but the Kid tells her that he did but figures it's over now.Two-Gun is referring to his former girlfriend Anne Norton who ended up with another man in The couple are interrupted by Trigger Storm, who has come to rematch the Kid. When the Kid refuses to draw, Trigger tries to pick a fight, but Two-Gun is told not to fight back by Sally and the Kid stands down, although he doesn't feel that it's right to do so. Seeing his only opposition is no longer willing to fight, Trigger demands to the locals elect him mayor or he will shoot up the town. The Kid decides he can no longer stand down and goes after Trigger and hears Sally in the next room. Overhearing Trigger thanking Sally for tricking the Two-Gun Kid into falling in love with her in order for Trigger to take over the town, the Kid storms in and beats Trigger into submission with his bare hands. When Sally tries to explain herself, the Kid tells her that after he gets the locals to run Trigger out of town he is going to recover his guns and leave as well. After as the Kid rides out, Sally breaks down into tears, finally admitting to herself that she actually did come to love the Two-Gun Kid. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Trigger Storm Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = With Gun in Hand! | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | StoryTitle4 = Draw! Or Turn Tail! | Synopsis4 = The Two-Gun Kid is riding along the trial, when he crosses path with a man walking. Stopping to ask him he doesn't have a horse, the man explains that he sold it for a coach ticket to go back east and that he is walking to catch the stage. The Kid finds it strange that the man would not wait for the coach in town. The man introduces himself as John Fenton, he was the school teacher in town until he was made a laughing stock by Flash Carter. Fenton explains that Carter convinced all the children to stop attending school, that an education was a waste of time, and without students to teach he was out of a job. The Kid, having heard of Flash Carter, takes the teacher back to town, convincing him to give him 24 hours to convince the children to get back to school. In town, the Two-Gun Kid goes into the local saloon and when Flash Carter tries to pick a fight with him. The Kid easily trounces Cater, out shooting and out fighting him and tells him to get out of town. Going outside, the Kid finds the local children -- as he expected -- and when they ask him where he learned how to fight and shoot, he tells them that he learned it from his friend John Fenton, and tells the kids that they can learn a lot from him, convincing them to return to their schooling. When Fenton thanks the Kid for his help, the Kid tells the school teacher that it is him who should be thanked for providing a future for the children and making the west a better place. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Flash Carter Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References